


Christmas Spirit

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Christmas Timeeee, Developed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Just a few 25 Days of ML prompts, LadyNoir - Freeform, One prompt has a reveal, Please take my heart, Romance, Sweetness, Teen Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cuteness, no seriously like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: 5 of the 25 Days of ML Prompts.





	1. Santa Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I didn't have time to write daily prompts this month, so I decided to pick my five favorites and mash them into a one-shot collection as my Christmas gift to you all! 
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

It was a freezing, dark night in Paris when she found him roaming about outside with a large sack thrown over his shoulder. Ladybug jumped down in front of her superhero partner, causing him to jump and hiss in her direction. 

 

Hiding a snort behind her hand, she grinned at him. “Did… Did you just hiss at me?"

Pouting, Chat Noir glanced away from her, a blush kissing his cheeks. “Shuddap, you scared me,” he grumbled. 

“Aww, did I  _ furr _ ighten the poor kitten?” she teased with a giggle. 

Chat squinted at her, scrunching his nose. “Don’t you use puns against me, woman. I didn’t ask for you to scare the wits out of me. I wasn’t expecting company.” 

“Yeah, speaking of which, what are you doing? You never patrol without me--and what’s with the bag?” Ladybug asked, cocking her hip and pointing at the sack behind him. 

Clenching his fingers around the large bag, he shifted it higher on his shoulder. “I’m just spreading Christmas cheer, that’s all.” 

“How so?” 

Chat’s ears drooped as he looked away from her. Was he embarrassed with whatever he’s doing? Glancing back up at her, green eyes worried, he replied. “I’m giving presents to the orphanage.” 

Oh… Ladybug felt her heart melt. He was a wonderful soul. Her shoulders deflated as her mouth dropped, utterly speechless at her partner’s kindness. Giving a small gasp, she smiled at him, eyes tender and soft. “Chat…” 

“Don’t laugh at me, okay? I know it may seem silly--” 

“What!? No!” Ladybug was right in front of him in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. Chat was taken aback by the action, his sack of presents slipped out of his hands in surprise. It felt like an eternity as she held him, slowly, he felt his own arms wound around her waist. 

Ladybug shook her head, her voice calm against him. “No… It’s not silly. You’re amazing, Chat Noir, people should tell you that more often.” She leaned back, clutching his shoulders as his eyes met hers. “You are the kindest person I have ever met. I know I don’t tell you that enough. How long have you been doing this?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave a nervous chuckle. “I do it as soon as December starts. It helps me take my mind off of… things at home. I love watching their faces when I hand them gifts.” 

“Don’t make this out to be like it’s for selfish reasons, silly kitty. You do this out of the kindness of your heart, no matter what you may think it’s for.” Nodding to the bag, she glanced up at him. “Don’t you have places to be? I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” 

Chat leaned down and picked up the sack, tossing it back over his shoulder. “Um… do you want to come with me?” 

Ladybug shook her head. “No, this is something that’s entirely yours. I can’t take that away from you.” 

“My lady… You know I wouldn’t mind you being there.” 

Smiling sadly, Ladybug laughed lightly. “I know, but this is a job for Chat Noir, not both of us. I don’t want to show up and steal your thunder like I always do.” 

“LB, I’m in the spotlight all the time as a civilian, I don’t mind if you take it from me from time to time.” 

Ladybug pressed a finger to her lips with a grin. “Hush now, you’re giving away too much about your personal life. Go, Chat. This is something I’m not intruding on.” 

“I…” Chat was obviously pondering her words as his eyes shifted. Suddenly, he straightened up, standing taller with a smile. “Okay. Thank you, my lady.” 

With a tiny wave of her fingers, she bid him farewell. “I’ll see you later, kitty cat.” 

Chat gave her a two fingered salute and a grin. “See you.” 

Ladybug watched as Chat Noir hopped off the roof and to the direction of one of the orphanages in the area. Unbeknownst to him, she followed behind him. Ladybug watched from the window as all of the children swarmed him, eager hands grabbing at him for his attention. His face lit up when the children spoke to him. She couldn’t stifle her giggle when one child pulled rather aggressively at his tail, making him yelp. 

Her heart swelled as she watched him. Whoever decided to marry her superhero partner was a lucky woman. He would certainly be an amazing father. 

 


	2. Ugly Sweater

Marinette should have known something was up when her boyfriend bounced onto her terrace with a mischievous glint in his eye and a box wrapped up with bow neatly centered on top. She crossed her arms, eyeing her leather-clad superhero partner. Cocking a brow, she squinted at him. “What is this?” 

Smirking, Chat Noir shoved the gift into her hands before leaning back against the railing. “Open it and find out.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette warned with a heavy glare. 

“Do you not trust me, my lady? I’m so hurt,” he whined, placing a hand on his chest in mock offense.

Shaking the present, she observed the lack of rattle in the box. Must have been something soft, she gathered. “No, I just know you too well. I know for a fact we agreed months ago to wait until Christmas to give presents. This is a gag gift, isn’t it?” 

“Ehhh,” Chat gave a shrug and a so-so gesture with his clawed hand. “Gag gift isn’t the right word, I’d say. It’s not for a joke, it’s for fun. It’s something for Alya’s Christmas party.” 

“That makes me even more nervous,” she grumbled as she sat the present down on the armrest of a chair beside her. 

Perching himself on top of the railing, Chat’s tail thrashed with obvious attitude behind it. He certainly wanted to get her reaction to this gift, didn’t he? “Just open it,” he insisted. 

With a groan, she slowly undid the bow, trying to make a showing of the unwrapping process. Anytime she had a chance to get his goat, of course she would. Adrien was far too patient, and she did her best to push those buttons just enough. Marinette slid the ribbon off the paper at a torturous pace. Glancing at Chat, he looked as if he was about to come out of his skin. Or at least jump over and rip the paper open himself. Carefully, she prodded at the paper with a manicured nail until it tore, and at that moment she decided not to torture her poor kitten any longer.

When she opened the box, there sat the atrocity: an ugly Christmas sweater. But no, not just  _ any _ ugly Christmas sweater. That would be far too simple for Adrien Agreste, of course. It was a two person ugly Christmas sweater. One side saying “I’ve been naughty” and the other reading “I’ve been nice.” 

Glowering at him, Marinette shook her head as she held up the offending garment. “What. Is. This?” 

Chat smirked. “Well, Marinette, that’s called a sweater.” 

She shot him a look. “Adrien Agreste, what on earth did you get this for?” 

“For Alya’s Christmas party, I told you. We can wear that together. Romantic, right?” he chimed with a bright grin. 

“I will kill you.” 

Chat scoffed. “After all I do for you, this is the thanks I get,” he dramatically draped a hand over his forehead and leaned back on the railing.  “All I wanted to do was be cute with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend, but yet, here I am: rejected once again.”

Jabbing a finger at him, she frowned. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Kitty. Do better.” 

Chuckling, he grinned. “Oh? Is that a challenge, my lady? You know neither of us can turn down a challenge.” 

Marinette stuck out her tongue. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Either way, I’m not wearing that disgusting sweater with you.” 

“Are you sure?” Chat chimed as he slid off the railing, taking a step towards her. 

Backing up a bit, she eyed him carefully. “What are you doing?” 

He took another step closer, carefully approaching her. “Convincing you to do what I want.”

Marinette laughed before wagging a finger at him again. “Careful, Adrien. Your spoiled rich boy is showing.” 

“Oh, is it? Claws in.” A bright green light engulfed him, changing him back to his civilian persona. “How about now?” 

“Definitely worse.” 

“Aww,” Adrien cooed as he finally caught her in his arms. “Someone sounds like a sour bug.”

Turning around in his arms, she pouted. “So what if I am? How is this supposed to convince me to wear a hideous sweater?” 

“Like this,” he giving her a chaste kiss, lingering his lips against hers. “And this,” he kissed her longer, moving his lips along hers. “And, maybe this.” This time he deepened the kiss, twining his fingers in her hair as her head tilted back. 

When Adrien pulled away that time, he drew a whimper from her throat. Marinette gazed up at him with wide, pleading eyes, but instead, he stepped away from her. 

“Wait. Where are you going?” 

He harrumphed and turned his back to her, crossing his arms. “Somewhere where someone might appreciate my thoughtful gifts.” 

“Adrien…”  Giving her best puppy dog stare, she whined. “Please, come back.” 

Spinning on his heel, he smirked. “Only if you agree to wear the sweater with me~” he chimed. 

Marinette frowned. “This is bribery, Agreste.” 

“I know. You said I was a spoiled rich kid, didn’t you?” 

Groaning, she ran a hand down her face. “Fine. I’ll wear it.” 

“Really? All it took was kisses?” 

“Maybe kisses were all I wanted to begin with.” 

Adrien chuckled, cupping her cheeks in his palms. “Sneaky, little bug.” Pressing his lips back to hers, he sighed against her lips. If this is how he could convince her to wear an ugly Christmas sweater, then he was completely on board with that. 


	3. Christmas Cookies

 

Ladybug pranced happily across the rooftops on her way to see her favorite kitty. The pair had agreed to meet up at their usual spot on the Eiffel Tower. She was absolutely giddy to see him and spoil him with some treats she had stayed up all night making for him. 

When Ladybug reached the tower, she saw the shadow of her leather-clad partner sitting on one of the beams. Grinning, she shot her yo-yo right next to him, chuckling as he jumped at the sudden arrival of her weapon. She tugged on the string, making her rocket upward next to him. 

“Nice for you to fly in, my lady,” Chat teased with a grin. 

She smiled, waving him off. “Yeah, yeah. I’m late, I know. But I was trying to get some last minute things organized.” 

Tilting his head, Chat looked interested in whatever she had to say. “Oh, yeah?” 

“Yep!” Holding out a box, Ladybug smiled. “Here you go, Kitty! An early Christmas gift.” 

Chat took the box, gaping at her. “But, my lady, we agreed not to exchange presents until Christmas Eve.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, but this isn’t an actual Christmas gift. It’s just a holiday goodie.” 

“You didn’t have to do this, LB,” he said quietly. 

“I know, but… Sometimes people can just use a pick-me-up, right? You’ve seemed pretty down in the dumps as of lately, Chat. So, this is a feel better soon present,” Ladybug explained. Gesturing to the box, she grinned. “Just open it.” 

Chat eyed her before sliding off the top of the box. He gaped when he saw the contents: many perfectly iced Christmas cookies, made to look like tiny cats and ladybugs wearing Santa hats. With a wobbly smile, Chat gazed at her. “Where did you get these?” 

“I made them. I guess, you can say I’ve been around baking a lot in my life. It’s just something I’m kind of good at,” Ladybug giggled, trying not to be too boastful. 

“You  _ made _ these for me? You shouldn’t have…” 

With a shrug, she smiled. “Well, I did. You’re far too skinny away, kitten. You need some sugar to fatten you up.” 

Chat snickered at that. “Well, I guess it’s good you care about my well-being.” 

“Of course,” she laughed. 

Chat picked a cookie out of the tin and took a bite. He hummed in delight, sighing through his nose and shoulders melting. Pausing his chewing, he glanced at her. “Do you have the Dupain-Cheng’s recipe?” 

Ladybug gawked at him. “ _ What? _ ” 

“The Dupain-Chengs, the ones that own the bakery. Your cookies taste just like theirs. I’ve had them a lot. I’m friends with their daughter,” he said, cocking a brow under his mask, obviously not understanding her surprise. 

Ladybug, on the other hand, was completely baffled at his admission. “You’re  _ friends _ with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” 

With puffy chipmunk cheeks stuffed with cookie, Chat nodded. “Yeah?” he stated through a mouth full. Shrugging, he swallowed the sweets. “But she’s friends with a lot of people. She’s rather popular. That hasn’t given anything away, has it?” 

“Um…” she ran a hand through her hair, eyes wide. “N-No. Of course not.” 

Chat’s look morphed into one of concern. “Ladybug? Are you okay?” 

“How close are you to her?” 

“Woah,” Chat reared back, eyeing her carefully. “Are you jealous of her?” 

Snorting, Ladybug shook her head. “No. That’s not it at all. Just… humor me. Answer the question.” 

“I guess, I consider us to be close friends, but sometimes she has trouble making sentences around me. I try to figure out ways to approach her since she gets so nervous under pressure. But she’s such a good person and a really good friend. She even gave me her good luck charm bracelet, which I’m sure was important to her, but she gave it to me instead.” he paused when Ladybug let out an inhuman squawk beside him. “Ladybug? You okay?” 

“Adrien.” 

He gasped, scooting away from her quickly. “What did you say!?” 

“You’re Adrien Agreste.” 

“N-No I’m not! I don’t even know who that is!” Chat cried in response. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Okay, that’s a lame excuse. Even if you weren’t Adrien Agreste, you would still know who he is. Your face is plastered all over Paris.” 

Relaxing his posture, he seemed to know he was caught. Glancing up at her shyly, Chat looked unsure. “How did you figure me out?” 

“The charm bracelet.” 

“I take it you know Marinette then?” 

“I am Marinette.” 

“Yeah, that’s sense-- _ wait what!? _ ” Chat was gaping at her, eyes bulging out of his head. “M-Marinette?” 

Ladybug smiled awkwardly, shrugging with a grimace. “Surprise?” she squeaked. 

Chat stared at her flatly. Suddenly, he smacked himself in the forehead, stunning Ladybug. Chuckling, he shook his head. “Wow. It’s so obvious now. Of course, you’re Ladybug. She couldn’t be anyone else.” 

Snorting, she shook her head. “Yeah, well, I’m still shocked. Where is this smooth, flirtatious attitude when you’re Adrien, huh?” 

“Oh, you mean the one that would make my father keel over?” he asked with a laugh. 

“Touche.” 

Chewing his lip, Chat hesitantly scooted closer to her. He placed his hand over hers, making Ladybug blush and shoot her head up to look at him. “Thanks, Marinette, for the cookies. And for everything else.” 

“Of course.” 


	4. Family

“Shit!” Adrien swore softly as he nearly tripped over the dollhouse he and Marinette were putting together in the wee hours of Christmas morning. Little Emma was fast asleep in her bed upstairs, which meant for the elves (aka Mom and Dad) it was time to get her gifts from Santa all set up for the morning. 

His wife reached up, quickly grabbing his hip to sturdy him. “Watch your step there, Kitty,” she chided in a harsh whisper. 

Laughing guiltily, he scratched at the nape of his neck. “Oops?” 

“You’re such a clutz,” she snickered, snapping another piece of the dollhouse in place. 

Adrien rolled his eyes with a scoff as he bent back down to start placing more parts of the roof onto the miniature house. “Pot calling the kettle black?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marinette joked, pointing her nose in the air to ignore his comment. 

Cocking a brow, he smirked. “Oh, yeah? Say that to the millions of scars covering your body from trip and fall accidents.” 

Well, she couldn’t really argue with that one. Instead, she pouted and pushed him, making him topple over from his crouching position. She laughed as her husband flailed, trying to regain his balance to no avail. “Such grace for a cat,” she teased. 

“Hey, if you don’t stop harassing me we’ll never get this dollhouse done. We still have to get a bow tied around the tricycle too,” he reminded her as he sat up, jutting a finger at her. 

“I know,” she groaned. 

Adrien glared at her as he finished up the plastic roof. “Why exactly did you want to spoil her rotten this Christmas? It’s nothing more than a hassle for us.” 

Gesturing to the gifts, Marinette smiled. “It’s a Christmas fitting for an only child, isn’t it?” Considering it was her last Christmas as one… which no one knew except Marinette and her kwami. 

Adrien didn’t seem convinced whatsoever. “Really? We’re both only children, and I don’t recall you mentioning being this spoiled.” 

“You were.” 

“That’s different.”

“Is it, though?” 

“Mari…” he groaned, shooting her some pleading kitten eyes. “Stop messing with me. You know my brain doesn’t function past 2 in the morning.” 

Ignoring his pleas, Marinette put the last wall on the dollhouse with a grin. “There. Done.” She stood, admiring their hard work. She really hadn’t expected the dollhouse to be this extravagant, but when it came to his little princess, Adrien didn’t half-ass anything. Go big or go home was definitely his motto for his three-year-old.  “It looks great, hun. Good job,” she chimed, holding out a fist.

Unable to resist, her husband bumped his knuckle to hers. Despite this, he still seemed entirely unsatisfied as he glared. “You’re evil.” 

“Aww,” Marinette cooed, running her fingers through his golden blonde locks. He leaned into her touch, drawing a purr from his chest. She watched his eyes fall closed as the rumble grew louder. No matter how mad he ever got at her, all she’d have to do pet him in the right places, and he was putty in her hands. “Such a poor, abused kitten,” she mocked in her best baby tone. 

“Shut up, let me enjoy this,” he murmured, voice vibrating from his purr. 

Gasping quite overdramatically, Marinette shot her hand away. “No way. Not with that unappreciative tone.” 

Adrien whined at the loss. “My lady…” 

Laughing at his pitiful demeanor, she brushed her fingers across his hair once more before reaching her hand out for him to take. “C’mon, Kitten. We have more work to do.” 

“Yeah, someone has to eat those milk and cookies too.” 

“You should do that. I can’t eat too many sweets because of the baby,” she said nonchalantly. Had she wanted to drop the bomb on him somehow? Yes. Was that the appropriate time? Maybe not?  But it was certainly fun for her, that was for sure. 

He didn’t seem to pick up on the comment at first, instead he nodded. “Right.” Wait for it… Marinette watched the gears turn in her husband’s head, the way his brows furrowed and nose scrunched in thought were far too telling. Blinking, he gave her a sideways glance. “What did you just say?” 

“Hmm?” she hummed questioningly, her innocent far too obvious.

Adrien realized quickly she wasn’t going to repeat her words. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. “Did you say ‘baby’?” 

“Maybe?” she muttered with a cheeky shrug. 

He knew. She could tell. Her half-assed answer just then confirmed it. Adrien’s face lit up, eyes widening and shining. Mouth falling open, he gasped in surprise. “Marinette, you--you’re pregnant?” 

There were times she enjoyed torturing him far too much, but she inevitably decided to give the kitten his cream and let the cat out of the bag completely. Beaming, she gave an excited nod. It only took Adrien seconds to scoop her up in his arms and spin her around. “Oh, my God,” he whispered to himself, squeezing her tightly to his chest. 

Marinette nuzzled against him, feeling slight wetness on his cheeks. Adrien had cried when she told him she was pregnant with Emma, so it was no surprise he’d have the same reaction to another little Agreste. Planting her feet back on the floor, Adrien gave her a watery smile as he pressed his forehead to hers. “God, I love you,” he sighed.

“And I love you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Adrien was entirely on cloud-nine. The giddy giggle he gave was proof enough. Cupping her cheeks in his palms, he pulled his wife in for a passionate, loving his as he all but smashed her face to his. Marinette laughed against his lips at his ecstatic behavior. It made her heart swell with joy that the man before her was so happy to have a family with her. A family he didn’t seem to mind that was growing. 

Pulling away, she smiled up at him before reality washed back over her. “Adrien. The bike.” 

“Shit.” 


	5. Mistletoe

 

She could do this. She could do this! Marinette convinced herself as she stood in doorway to the ballroom of Chloe’s holiday party. Trying to pump herself, she wanted to be confident when approaching Adrien. However, when she saw him smile and those dazzling green eyes sparkled like stars in the moonlight, she knew she was doom. 

She definitely couldn’t do this.

Marinette spun on her heel to exit the ballroom, however she was stopped by the very person who scared her off: Adrien. 

“Marinette!” he called from the punch table with Nino. Of all the times for Alya to be running late, this was  _ not _ the time! 

Turning back around, her shoulders were hunched and nervous. She saw the boy of her dreams waving giddily at her, trying to get her attention. Smiling awkwardly, Marinette gave a hesitant laugh and a slow wave in return. 

Oh no. He was approaching. Repeat: Adrien Agreste was on the approach! Stroding right up to her, Adrien gave a grin. “Hey, Marinette. I didn’t know you were coming to this party.” 

“W-Well, here I am,” she chuckled uncomfortably. Wow. She really needed Alya right now for back up. Where was that girl!?

“I’m glad you’re here,” Adrien chimed with a smile. “It’s always nice to see a friendly face at an event like this.” 

“Mmhmm!” she squawked. “B-But you do have Nino here, though.” 

Scratching at his neck, he agreed “Yeah, but Chloe’s DJ bailed, so she’s roped Nino into doing it for her.” 

“Surely she’s paying him. I doubt he’d do it as a favor to her,” Marinette observed. When it came to discussing Chloe, that seemed to be something she always had confidence to do. 

Adrien nodded. “She is. A pretty big fee. I’m guessing that’s why he accepted without a fight.” 

“Ah, I see,” she murmured. All Marinette could think about was the fact that she was here. Alone. With Adrien. No Alya to back her up. Never had she been so terrified in her life. 

“You look really beautiful. I like your dress,” he said with a smile, gesturing to the pink dress on her person. 

Marinette felt her cheeks flush.  _ He called me beautiful! He called me beautiful! _ Her brain replayed the words like a broken record before she actually regained her wits. “T-Thanks. You look beautiful too--er, I mean, handsome. You look handsome.” 

Adrien let out a laugh that sang like bell chimes. “You’re cute.” 

At that, they both froze. It seemed that Adrien realized the difference in those words than his previous ones. He had just called  _ her  _ cute. Like her as in her as a person, not just the dress she was wearing. Marinette suddenly felt like she was drowning. Her mouth flopped open like a fish, gaping, she wasn’t sure what to say. Instead of trying to return the compliment, she just meeked out a reply. “Thank you,” she squeaked. 

Gulping, he smiled shyly. “No problem.” 

The pair stood there, an awkward silence heavy between them. That is, until a hand clapped onto Marinette’s back, making both of them jolt. 

“Hey, girl! Hey, Adrien! Sorry, I’m late,” Alya greeted with a smile. 

“Hi, Alya. It’s good to see you,” Adrien chimed politely. 

Alya gave a snort. “So formal, Agreste. I take it that’s the ‘proper party training’ your father has instilled in you, huh?” 

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Marinette remained silent as Alya admired the room. “Wow, this place is gorgeous.” Looking above them, her brow quirked as she suddenly stepped away from her best friend. Alya smiled. “Well, Adrien, I’m going to go check on Nino behind the turntables. Take care of my girl, will you?” 

Smiling, Adrien nodded. “Yeah, of course.” 

Alya acted as if she was about to walk away, but she paused in her tracks. “Oh, and one more thing. You two should look up,” she said, wagging her finger in the direction, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

The pair shared confused glances before gazing upward. Marinette felt her face flush at the sight of the hanging plant. Mistletoe. She was under the mistletoe… with Adrien. This was it. This was how she died. 

“O-Oh,” Adrien stuttered out. “I didn’t even know that was there.” 

“Me neither,” she mumbled awkwardly. 

A smirk twitched at his lips, reminding Marinette far too much of someone else she shouldn’t be thinking about at a time like this. Adrien cupped her cheek, brushing a thumb softly against her skin. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, b-but it is tradition.” 

Marinette leaned forward, pressing her hands flat against his chest. “It’s okay. We’re… We’re friends, right? We can kiss.” 

Adrien leaned in closer, his breath mingling with hers. “Yeah,” he sighed. Gingerly, he pressed his lips chastely to hers. Soft and sweet, barely lasting for a second. However, it was long enough to send sparks tingling from Marinette’s lips down her spine. He tasted of mint and vanilla, a combination she could have never imagined. His lips were so tender and gentle as they brushed against hers. Marinette simply felt like she was going to explode. Adrien pulled away, eyes gazing longingly into her own. 

Blinking, Marinette licked her lips, savoring his taste. “Th-That was nice.” 

He gulped visibly before nodding. “Yeah. It was.” 

Marinette couldn’t stop herself from glancing at his lips. Had he really just kissed her? It was so short, so small. It was barely a moment. All she wanted was to relive it again if she could. Apparently, Adrien had similar thoughts when he spoke back up. “We… We could do it again, if you’d like,” he murmured, obviously sure not how to ask her. 

Nodding, Marinette smiled. “Okay.” 

So there she was: ignoring the rest of the world as Adrien’s lips danced against her own. His thumbs brushed across her cheek bones as he kept her pressed against him. Her entire body felt like it was about to burst. She was melting, boiling, spiraling down into a heat she’d never known before. They were so focused on each other, neither heard the collection of awes at their display. Neither heard the music, slow and romantic, playing gracefully in the background. 

And thankfully, neither paid any mind to Chloe when she came screeching across the dance floor in revolted horror. 


End file.
